


The incident in the office (Gaby and Napoleon take action)

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gaby and Napoleon protecting their angry russian companion, Team Feels, bits of h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaby and Napoleon don't like it when Illya's bosses threaten him, so they decide to take action. </p>
<p>Just an american and a german protecting their friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The incident in the office (Gaby and Napoleon take action)

Illya had received a call from one of his top bosses, and had been off since then, quiet, gloomy, disheartened. Gaby and Napoleon knew that the Russians sometimes threatened him with Siberia and mentiones his parents. It was a low blow, and, for some reason, it had affected Illya enough that he declined his partners offer to go out for drinks. 

It hadn't been the first time, either. The last few months the Russians had been specially harsh on him, despite his efficiency and unwavering loyalty. And it was simmply heart breaking to the see the sorrow marring those beautiful eyes, so Gaby and Napoleon decided to do something. Something drastic.  
\------  
The KGB operative had never found himself in such a situation, never expected to. He'd been tied up to his chair, in his own office, after an American man and a german woman who had posed as low-level bureaucrats had dosed him with chloroform and tied him up. And now he, boss of bosses who could have people killed with a mere move of a finger was at their mercy. They could kill him if they wanted, they could do anything. 

"What do you want?"

The woman had a small dagger in her hand and didn't seem to be afraid to use it. The man was elegantly dressed, and was pouring himself a drink. 

"We are here about a call you made this morning, at about ten."

"Is this... is this about Kuryakin?"

Their best agent had been a bit too creative lately, taking decisions without consulting them first or even actively ignoring the orders of his superiors. So he'd had a little chat with the man that   
morning, pushed some buttons that were specially effective on him, threatened a bit. There was no way that Fedorov could imagine that the call would consequences apart from the intended ones, of course. 

The woman came close to him, with murder in her eyes.

"We know you've threatened him, Mister Fedorov, and you have upset him. And we feel that you and your friends have being doing that for too long." 

The american continued.

"Yeah, because you see, under that ice cold exterior, he is actually quite a sensitive man. But you've made him so utterly loyal that he will not speak badly about you, and thus that sadness and anger and fear is not expressed, or turns into nightmares and stomach upsets and such. And he won't talk about it, and they kinda haunt him, you see, put a dark cloud over him."

"We don't like it when that happens. Illya spends so much of his time protecting us, and helping us, you probably don't know it because you only see his value as an agent, but he's a great man under that as well. Sweet, caring even gentle despite how enormous he is."

"And deceivingly smart."

"Yes, that too. As you imagine, your threatening him makes us a little angry - quite angry, to be honest. So here's the deal: my american friend here has sustracted key bits of imformation of your top operatives, top executives and their locations and projects. If you threaten Illya Kuryakin again, they will be given to the CIA, the MI6 and all the intelligence agencies we have access too."

He smiled. Getting that data had been a very fun part.

"Should I start with Vasiliev and his classified experiments? Or maybe I should give them the locations of your three houses, tovarisch?"

The woman smiled, too, putting the dagger closer and closer to Fedorov's neck.

"Now, this place is completely bugged, as many or your other common locations, with near-undetectable american technology."

"The joys of capitalism!"

"And we know where you live, where you work and even where you family lives. So, here's what we want: no more threats, of Siberia of elimination, of anything. No more."

"And stop bringing up his dead parents, or his mental issues. It's in poor taste." Napoleon added. This was the best part. 

"We have no loyalty to you or your organization, Mr. Fedorov, so if you hurt our friend with words or actions again - we will end your career, and give away the most terrible secrets."

"And my associate here with the dagger, she would probably enjoy it."

Gaby nodded as if to confirm the point. 

"So, summing up: leave Illya Kuryakin alone or your worst nightmares will come true."

Gaby stuck the dagger on the man's table, in front of his eyes, and left. 

Napoleon was still smiling. 

"You could also call your underlings and try to catch or something, but do you really want to risk it? Not just the integrity of your organisation but becoming a victim of her wrath? I sure wouldn't."

He left the glass on the desk and became serious. 

"If anything were to happen to our partner, I want you to know that I would get the whole considerable power of the United States intelligence after you. If you know what's best, you'll tell no one of this little incident and simply spread the word that Kuryakin is not to be touched."

Napoleon started to leave.The man would free himself with Gaby's dagger and there would be no trace f their presence. 

"Be smart, Mr. Fedorov, and you will never have to see us again."  
\----  
When they came back to the hotel, Illya was on the bed, trapped on an apparently distressing dream. Gaby climbed on the bed behind him and embraced him, not wanting to wake him up but hoping to let him know she was there.

"Rest easy now, Peril." Napoleon said. "We're with you. You have nothing to fear."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!
> 
> Feedback is love ^^


End file.
